After Hours
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: When Tori and the girls sneak into Wanko's Warehouse before a big sale, they end up having to deal with something they weren't prepared for. *Slight JORI but nothing excessive yet . Rated M for sexual content and language*
1. Chapter 1- A Fun Night Planned

**A/N: Hey everyone! While my other story is in long breaks for the time being, I felt like posting my other story for you guys. I'll post it part by part even though it's pretty much finished. I decided to add a new ending as I didn't like where I left it off before. This story is a little more bondage-oriented like my first story "Ponnie's Jealousy" and takes inspiration from the events in the episode "Wanko's Warehouse." Let me know what you think... the first part is all set-up but in any case I hope some people enjoy it :).**

**P.S. After receiving a review from The Ladies Man 96, I realized I never mentioned this story takes place after the story "Ponnie's Jealousy." So if you haven't read that one yet, there are allusions to that that may go over your head if you haven't read it yet. So thanks Ladies Man!**

* * *

Tori sits on her couch in her living room at home, wearing a checkered long-sleeved red shirt over a printed gray T-shirt, her legs and feet adorned with tight blue jeans and brown ugg boots propped up on the ottoman in front of her. She is wearing her glasses and browsing The Slap on her laptop since she has no plans for the day. The brunette didn't really care for these lazy days on her weekends, but after what had happened a few weeks earlier, she couldn't complain that much. Still, she wondered if her friends would want to see a movie or go to Karaoke-Doke. As if on cue, her cell phone buzzes next to her. She looks at it to see Cat's face on the display, smiles and answers the phone.

"Hey Cat!... No, I'm sooo bored, you and Jade should come over!... Awesome, let me know about it when you get here. I'll see you guys soon. Bye." Tori hangs up the phone and smiles, taking off her glasses and tidying up the living room in preparation for their arrival. Things had been pretty interesting since her ordeal with Sam. Jade and Beck had gotten back together, Cat and Robbie had even shown some sparks, though Cat wouldn't talk about it and always changed the subject if it came up. In any case, she was happy how close their little group had gotten lately. After about ten minutes, the doorbell rings and Tori jogs excitedly to the door. She opens it and Cat runs in and hugs her tight.

"Hiiiiiii!" Cat exclaims happily.

Tori laughs as she embraces her. "Heyyyyy! Good to see you!" Her eyes meet Jade's and she loses her focus for a moment, memories of their predicament returning to her mind. She shakes her head and regains her senses. "Come on in, Jade," she says with a smile.

Jade walks past the two girls wearing a low-cut blue tank-top and a black corset over it which allows her cleavage to show in all its glory. Her hips sway sensually causing her short, frilly black skirt to flow with them, her legs covered in black pantyhose and her knee-high black boots stomping against the ground. The raven-haired girl drops her purse on the couch and turns to her friends. "So Cat, what was this great thing you heard today?"

Tori also chimes in, "Yeah, you sounded really excited on the phone. What's up?"

Cat, wearing a pink blouse and knee-length blue skirt, jumps up and down and claps her hands, her breasts moving up and down with her movement. As usual, the red-haired girl was brimming with excitement. "Ok, so this is what I heard." She pulls out her phone and reads an advertisement dramatically. "For one day only, Wanko's Warehouse is having a HUGE sale! Everything in the store is 80% off. Imagine the things we could get!" She laughs and puts her phone away.

The other two widen their eyes upon hearing the news. "No way Cat, that sounds amazing," Jade exclaims. "So we could get food, school supplies, maybe even a new camera!" She looks at Tori and smiles, "Maybe some rope…" she says slyly with a wink.

Tori widens her eyes and butts in before Jade can say anything else, "Uh well, we should totally go! When does the sale start Cat?"

The bubbly girl frowns, "Not till tomorrow morning, but we need to get there early so we get a place in line.

Tori frowns and sits on the couch, "Oh, well I guess that's ok. But what are we going to do all night while sitting in line?"

"Hmmm, we might not have to wait in line," Jade says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Cat replies.

"What I mean is we go inside the store while it's open and find somewhere to hide when the employees start to close up."

Tori's eyes widen in amazement, "That means we'd be first in line when the sale starts in the morning!"

Jade smiles, "That's right. And no one would be the wiser."

"But would it work? Wouldn't we get caught? Don't they have security?!" Tori inquires.

The goth waves a hand in dismissal, "Don't worry so much. I've noticed Wanko's doesn't have security guards. Also, I've done this before with movies and other sales. I've never gotten caught."

"I say we do it!" Cat exclaims. "We can look around the store when the coast is clear and find the things we want to buy."

"Exactly," Jade concurs. "So are you in?" she asks Tori.

Tori thinks for a moment before putting a smile on her face, "Oh, I'm in! But what about Beck, André, and Robbie?"

"Beck and the others are working on a project for their set construction class. So looks like it's just us." Jade smiles and grabs her purse.

Cat giggles while Tori grabs her own purse off the kitchen table. "Alright, let's go to Wanko's!" she says enthusiastically.

Suddenly, Tori's sister Trina appears at the top of the staircase that leads to her bedroom. "Did you say Wanko's?! Oh, I'm so in!" She hurries down the stairs wearing very tight blue jeans and black boots with heels along with a tight long-sleeved purple shirt which accentuates her already large chest.

The three girls are startled by her outburst and Tori even screams aloud. Tori puts her hand over her heart and turns to Trina. "Trina! Were you spying on us?!"

Trina gets an annoyed look on her face and replies, "It's my house too ya know. I can be wherever I want. Anyway, I'm going too."

Tori sighs and looks at the others, the other two showing their displeasure with Trina's decision to invite herself. They always got annoyed when this happened and it occurred often. "Fine, you can come." Tori rolls her eyes and slings her purse over her shoulder before exiting through the front door, the other girls following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2- Not Alone

**A/N: Thanks for the few reviews I got for the first part. I apologize that this is a pretty short chapter but the rest of the chapters are filled with content. I felt like breaking things up a little. **

**Thanks to Challenge King and sep189099 for favoriting the story and sep, Where'sTheFood, Notasaint, and Azkadellio for following! Hopefully when the story gets more interesting I'll get even more :). Like always, comment on how you're liking the story. **

* * *

In the aisles of Wanko's Warehouse, a couple security guards prowl the store in search of any customers. The guards search extra cautiously with the forthcoming sale in the morning, making sure to check the bathrooms and dressing rooms for people trying to hide. After a thorough walk-through, the two guards head to their office and lock up the store having checked everywhere they thought customers would be hidden. However, after the lights dim, Tori, Jade, and Trina emerge from large plastic bins while Cat comes out of a large garbage pail. The girls straighten their hair and stretch out their bodies, causing their breasts to be thrust forward while doing so.

"I can't believe that worked!" Tori exclaims excitedly. "Nice idea Jade."

The others nod in agreement while Jade smiles, loving all the admiration she is receiving. "What did I tell you? The security here stinks. Now we can go walk around the store and start finding things we'll want to buy in the morning."

As soon as she finishes those words, Trina runs off on her own without a word, obviously excited to find the best sales. The others walk off to another end of the store, giggling all the way.

* * *

In the back room of Wanko's where the large expensive items and security room are, the back door is unlocked and four men walk in. One of them, a shorter white man with short brown hair runs quickly to the security office and peers inside, noticing no one is there watching the cameras. He turns to his group, "You were right Seth! No one's here! The security here is non-existent," he says with a laugh.

Seth, a very tall white man with long black hair laughs as well. "Told you guys. Come on Mike, let's start grabbing some of these TV's." Seth and another one of the men start to walk towards the TV's, but Seth notices a surprised look on the man's face watching the security cameras. "What are you gawking at, Dave?"

"We're not alone guys. There are girls here… four of them I think. Isn't the store closed?"

"Of course it's closed," Seth replies. "They must have known about the lax security here too. It looks like we have a little work to do before our heist. Can't have them catching us red-handed."

One of the other men walks up with an airsoft pistol in his hand. "Should we just scare 'em out?"

"Of course not, Bruce," Seth answers. "They'll alert people outside. The fake pistols will come in handy though. They won't know the difference between these and real guns. Get them out and follow my lead."

All four take pistols in hand and exit quietly through the warehouse door, ready to confront the four girls.

* * *

Already having picked out their chosen items, Tori, Jade, and Cat are sitting in an aisle laughing and talking about their great idea.

"Man, I can't get over how great this night is!" Tori says ecstatically. The brunette is on her phone checking The Slap. "Amazing night… couldn't be any better," she reads aloud as she updates her status.

Jade nods in agreement, "Now we just sit around and wait to hide again so we can be ready for when the store opens."

Cat smiles, "We got so many nice things!"

"I agree," a voice from around the corner of the aisle says. The four men appear, Mike holding a gun to Trina's head, his other arm tightly wrapped around her body to prevent her from running.


	3. Chapter 3- Negotiations

**A/N: After almost losing my USB drive with my rewritten story on it, I am posting chapter 3! The reviews I received just wanted to me to get on with the story since they were excited to read more... I'm happy that's the case :). We start getting into the main part of the story now but before that, gotta give the thanks to new favorites/followers.**

**Thanks CabbieDude and Arilover for favoriting and following and thanks to Azentra and LoveBitesButSoDoI for just following! I love the positive feedback I've been getting so keep it coming :).**

* * *

"Oh my god, Trina!" Tori screams and starts to move towards her.

"Not so fast…" Seth points the gun at her, immediately ceasing her forward movement. "Be a smart girl and don't do anything stupid. You wouldn't want your friend here to get hurt now, right?"

Jade crosses her arms underneath her chest and smirks. "She's not my friend." But then she looks at Tori, who just nods in silence, a sad look on her face. Jade and Cat remain still as well, wondering what is going to happen since it looks like the men mean business. They never thought a bunch of crooks would choose a huge sale with so many people around as the time to rob the store.

Seth smiles deviously, "Good girls. Now get out your phones and hold them up." He taps Bruce, the man on his right. "Get those for me," he says to the muscular black man with cornrows. Bruce holsters his gun and grabs the phones from the girls, throwing them in a small plastic bag. "Thank you for being so compliant. And if you continue to be, no one will get hurt and tonight will be much easier for us."

Cat raises her hand tentatively, "So you're going to let us go?"

Seth looks down and shakes his head, "Sorry, can't let you go yet. You've seen our handsome faces." The girls shrug, admitting the men's attractiveness but not at all happy at the situation. "Regardless, you'll blow our whole plan and that won't make us guys happy."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that!" Trina says sarcastically, still being held by one of the goons.

Seth raises an eyebrow to Trina, "Why don't you go join your "friends"?" he gives a nod to Mike, who then releases her. "Now all of you sit down right there." He points to the two men to his left. "You two go see what you can find in this huge place." With that, Mike and Dave leave after holstering their pistols. The two are similar in appearance, but Mike has longer shaggy brown hair and is half a foot taller. Seth looks back to the girls sitting obediently on the floor. "So tell us your names."

"Only if you tell us yours," Jade replies smugly.

"I'm Cat, and this is Jade, Tori, and Trina," she says as she points to the respective persons. "Tori and Trina are sisters and we go to−"

"Cat!" all three of them yell at her. "You don't tell them our names!" Jade scolds.

"Thank you, little lady," Seth says with a pantomimed tip of the hat.

"Why are you so… weird?" Tori asks.

"It's just how I am; I don't want to hurt young girls. You're all just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Oh, that's so nice of you…" Tori adds. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, looking away from the criminals.

"So if you're not going to let us go, what's going to happen now?" Trina asks.

With that, the two goons return from their search with armloads of tape, rope, and other essentials. The girls' eyes widen at the bounty.

"You're going to tie us up," Tori says matter-of-factly, knowing that has to be the only reason the men brought all the equipment.

"Man, you really are smart. You girls must have some experience with this stuff," Seth replies.

"You could say that," Jade says.

Seth smirks, "So what's gonna happen is we'll each take one of you and tie you up nice and tight. We're gonna take what we need and get out of here. Unfortunately for you all, you'll still be here when the store opens, which means the cops will see everything missing and may just blame you for a clever scheme."

The girls look at each other worriedly. "You'd think the police would think we tied ourselves up on purpose?" Cat asks.

"Why else would you be in the store after closing?" Seth replies.

Tori looks angrily at Jade, "Good job, Jade. We've basically set ourselves up as criminals." Jade simply glares angrily at the brunette, knowing she's right.

Dave steps forward, "So which one are you taking Seth? You're the boss."

Seth smiles, "I'm gonna go with the little redhead. I feel like she'll give me the least problem."

Bruce raises his hand, "I'm gonna take the goth one 'cause she has some nice tits." He walks toward Jade with a big smile on his face and lifts her by her arm. "I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Jade then raises her knee right into the man's groin, causing him to grunt and fall to the floor in pain. The girls cheer excitedly as the man writhes in agony. Dave and Mike quickly apprehend Jade, Mike twisting her arm behind her back and pushing her to the floor, Dave wrapping his arms around her ankles. Jade grunts loudly and struggles futilely against the two men as she's pinned to the ground. Seth merely shakes his head, slightly embarrassed for his friend.

Bruce slowly rises to his feet, his hand still over his privates. "On second thought, I'll take that Trina girl."

"Good, 'cause I want this one," Mike says deviously. He grabs Jade's hair and lifts her head slightly, "You won't be doing the same thing with me, little girl."

Jade just grunts in defiance. "You'll be sorry for messing with me."

Mike just smiles confidently knowing he has control of her at the moment.

Dave lets go of Jade and stands up, the whole time looking at Tori. "Looks like you're stuck with me," he smiles coolly.

"So we have our assignments," Seth exclaims. "We'll go off to different aisles and take care of business. Afterwards we'll bring 'em all together so the cops don't have to search hard for 'em," he laughs. The girls look nervously at each other, knowing they're all in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4- Trina's Troubles Begin

**A/N: Hey again everyone. Sorry that I have no updates on my story "New Student, New Life." School takes up all my time and creative juices so I don't know where to go with my story quite yet. Maybe by Thanksgiving I'll think of something but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyway, the following four chapters are very bondage-heavy so if you're not into that sorta thing, I'd be surprised if you were still reading since I mentioned it in the summary haha. **

**First, thanks to the reviews I received. I'm glad you find this exciting so I hope it doesn't get boring. And thanks to the following for favorites and following the story: DannyBoo511, CurtisHawking, Kid Buu 619, x-men are awesome, KeepFaith-SmellApples, VictoriaA11, and working0nit :)**

* * *

In the sporting goods aisle, Bruce already has Trina's wrists bound with rope behind her back. He busily arranges the ropes of all different colors he plans on using on his captive.

"So you're really gonna do this, huh? Well, just so you know, I'm going to be famous soon and I'll have all the connections I need to find and arrest you."

Bruce laughs, "You? Famous? What makes you so special?"

"I'm an amazing singer… I could show you if you want," Trina says sensually.

"Yeah, why not?" Bruce drops his ropes and waits for her to start singing. However, as soon as she starts, he realizes just how awful she is. He winces and covers his ears, "My goodness, just stop, stop!" He plants his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. "Wow, you're awful." He lets go of her and heads back to pick up a coil of red rope.

"I am not awful; I'm one of the best in my school."

"Girl, you're terrible," the man replies. He wraps the rope below her breasts and starts by tying it above and below her well-endowed figure, though he does not pin her arms down. He then takes another red rope and wraps it around her stomach without passing over her wrists, continuing the coil through her legs and threading it between her wrists. This prevents her from moving her arms away from her body and causes her to put pressure on her crotch every time she struggles.

Trina struggles a little and immediately feels the rope on her sensitive area. "Well, why don't I sing a different song then? You'll like this one." She starts singing again but is quickly silenced by a large wad of cloth pressed between her lips. She mmphs and moans into the stuffing as the large man starts tearing off strips of duct tape.

"I didn't think I'd have to shut you up so soon… I feel sorry for your friends who have to listen to you." He starts laying strip after strip of tape across her lips, effectively holding the cloth in place and silencing her further. He then takes a coil of blue rope, tying it around her forearms. With another length of blue rope he ties her elbows tightly behind her back, causing Trina to groan deeply into her gag. With a long length of pink rope, he starts tying around her body, effectively pinning her arms to her body from her elbows to her wrists. Bruce steps back to take in the sight of the heavily-bound girl, "How's it feel, baby?"

Trina screams into her gag and grunts loudly, the ropes tightly tied around her frame. She stares daggers at her captor, wishing she could have defended herself earlier when she was first taken captive.

Bruce takes up a coil of green rope and kneels down next to Trina, securing the rope around her thighs directly below her ass. He then tightly binds her large thighs together, Trina all the while grunting and trying mightily to yell at the man. With a coil of black rope, he then ties her lower legs and ankles together, also tying around her booted feet to secure them together. Bruce takes a deep breath after finishing the last rope around her legs, watching his prize breath deeply from how constricted she is. "You know, it's a lot better when I don't have to hear you talk. It's crazy how big your tits are too, ya know?" He bends over and starts fondling her large breasts, the girl struggling and mmphing greatly. "Just because we're not supposed to hurt you all don't mean I can't have a little fun."

Trina yells at the man through her gag, very angry about how helpless she currently is. She moans sensually into her gag as well though, secretly enjoying the feeling of being groped. It was no secret to her or her friends that she had trouble getting dates, so she didn't mind having a little fun like this.

"Oh, do you like this?" the man asks. He slowly peels the tape off her face and she spits the large wad of cloth out of her mouth.

"Not entirely, no," she admits to him. She flutters her eyes at him with a small smile, "Can't say I mind the bit of groping though… it's been so long since a guy has paid me any attention. I'll let you do more if you don't gag me again."

Bruce looks at the large wad of cloth, back at her, then back at the cloth again. "Not a chance." He shoves the wad back in her mouth. "I can still have my fun with you not talking and," he shudders, "singing." He then takes a thin strip of cloth and cleave gags her before he lays new strips of tape across her lips. Trina rolls her eyes as the man gags her more, wishing she didn't have the huge packing in her mouth again. He then takes a roll of ACE wrap and secures it around her head, silencing her further. He smiles as Trina is now barely audible and watches as she breathes deeply, her chest heaving up and down greatly. He returns to groping her breasts intensely, the girl moaning sensually and breathing hard the whole time.

"Gotta make sure you can't pick those knots…" Bruce says. He spies a roll of athletic tape on the shelf and tears it open. "Put your hands into fists." Trina complies by nodding her head, doing as he asks. He then wraps the tape around her closed fists, completely preventing her from using her fingers. Bruce then turns her on her side, spanking her really hard. The girl shrieks and mmphs into her gag, not expecting that to happen. Trina wonders how long she'll be the man's prisoner and wonders how her friends, especially her sister, are faring with their captors.


	5. Chapter 5- Cat-astrophe

**A/N: No new followers, favorites, or reviews since the last part so not as much to say. I hope the story hasn't become boring :(. Maybe this part will be better... it contains a main plot point so keep an eye out. **

**Update for "New Student, New Life"... Actually started writing the next chapter and hopefully by the end of the weekend I can post a new part! No promises though... Never know when something will come up.**

* * *

Cat, her wrists bound behind her back with pink rope, looks around her surroundings. Around her, a multitude of toys, stuffed animals, and board games line the shelves in the aisle where she is lightly secured. Seth walks up and looks down at her, his arms crossed in front of him.

Seth bends down behind Cat and starts untying her wrists. "How about we do something else with you?"

Cat looks at him after her wrists are loose. "Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be the bad guy?"

Seth frowns mockingly, "Oh, I'm not so bad. And I'm being so nice because you're so sweet." Cat giggles and smiles at him, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Now, put your arms at your sides," Seth says as he holds up the length of rope formerly binding her wrists.

Cat follows his orders and stands up straight with her arms at her sides. Seth then takes the rope and wraps some around one wrist, then wrapping it around her waist several times before wrapping it around her other wrist, binding them both to her body.

Cat bats her eyelashes at him, "Hehe, you're so gentle. I don't mind this at all."

He knots the rope and looks at her, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks," he says hesitantly. "Well I'm not nearly done." He grabs another length of rope, tying it around her waist once again. He then lifts the waistline of her skirt, threading the rope through her legs so it lies right over her crotch, and secures it through the ropes behind her.

Cat lets out a gasp, her eyes widening at the feel of the rope. "I think I could get used to this Sethy," she says while swaying her hips side to side.

The man's eyes widen, hearing her say his name though he never told her. He wonders how but regains his composure and smiles at her, "Well that's good to know. Why don't you go pick up that rope for me?" he asks her, pointing at a coil of black rope on the ground nearby. "By the way, why did you just call me 'Sethy'?"

Cat smiles and walks over to it, bending down slowly to grab it for him, the shape of her toned ass easily noticeable through the skirt she's wearing. "Because that's what your friend called you!" She hands the rope to the man and smiles at him, "There you go."

He frowns, remembering Dave said his name out loud earlier. He thinks to himself, _Hopefully she's the only one that heard it_. _I can probably get her to forget it for me._ He wraps the rope above and below her breasts and also around her stomach, binding her arms to her body. The red-haired damsel closes her eyes as the rope is wound around and around her body, losing herself in the feeling of helplessness. She then looks sadly at the man, frowning at him. "That's not all you're gonna do right?"

The man smiles deviously, "Not at all, little one." He grabs a giant roll of pallet wrap, holding it up to her. "Why don't we make you like one of these plastic toys here and wrap you in this? I promise it will be fun," he says, acting on her naivety.

Cat smiles at him, "That does sound fun!"

He takes some plastic off the roll and places it at her stomach, wrapping a few times around her to keep it in place. "This will be easier if you spin around for me, nice and slow though."

"Whatever you say," she replies, starting to turn slowly like he asked. As she spins, Seth pulls tightly on the roll, tightly wrapping her arms to her body. He then moves the roll upward over her chest and upper arms. The wrapping continues to tighten around the slender girl's body as he continues the wrap back down her body. The girl starts to breathe hard from spinning around, moans also escaping her lips as the plastic gleams from the lights overhead. The wrap then continues to travel down her legs around her thighs, the man stopping there to make sure they are completely wrapped tightly. He stops and sets the roll down. "Alright, thanks for helping, now let's set you down." He grabs the girl around her body and lays her down. The girl giggles when she is set on the ground, taken in by how easily she was lifted and controlled. He then wraps her lower legs tightly, her body now completely mummified by the strong pallet wrap. Taking a roll of electrical tape in hand, he starts to wrap it around her ankles. "We don't want that wrapping to fall off now, do we?"

"Oh no, definitely not," the girl replies, smirking.

After taping her ankles, he wraps some of the tape around her thighs, eventually using some above and below her breasts as well. Seth tears the tape off the roll and steps back, happy with his work and how submissive Cat was the whole time, almost seeming like she enjoyed it. The bubbly girl starts breathing harder, struggling uselessly against the taut plastic encasing her.

"Wow, there's no way I can get out! Yet, it's actually pretty snug all wrapped up like this." Cat looks at her captor, "So I guess that's it?"

The man looks at her and smirks, "Well there is one more thing. I hate to do this," he says with a hint of sarcasm, "but I can't have you talking or screaming to alert people outside."

She raises her eyebrows at him, "So, you need me to be quiet?"

"Yeah, sorry sweetie." Seth grabs a thin plastic jump rope with plastic handles off a nearby shelf. "Now open your mouth wide and bite down on this handle."

"Seems weird but you know what you're doing," she says shyly. The girl opens her mouth, a little more hesitant than before.

Before gagging her, he looks into her eyes and says, "So I've been really nice this whole time, right?"

"Yeah you have," Cat replies.

"Exactly, so could I have you promise me to not tell anyone my name? I know it's an odd request but I'm kinda embarrassed by it."

"Aww I'm sorry. It will be our little secret." Cat winks at him, opening her mouth to receive the gag.

He breathes a sigh of relief, "Thanks." The man then places the handle between her teeth and allows her to bite down on it. He then wraps the rope around her head, threading the thin plastic through her mouth over and over again, creating a hybrid bit and cleave gag. He then takes a roll of pink vet wrap, wrapping it from under her chin over the crown of her head, causing her to bite down harder on the plastic and preventing her mouth from opening the slightest amount. Cat groans, her shiny teeth chomping hard on the smooth plastic of the jump rope.

Seth smoothes his hair after taking a deep breath and watches the little girl struggle and grunt against her bonds. "Again, sorry you have to probably be arrested for suspicion of first degree burglary and trespassing, but that's just how things go." Cat looks up at him, emitting a small whimper as she breathes hard. "At least you'll probably only be tied up for," he checks his watch, "four more hours? Could be worse… it could have been one of my friends tying you up. I hear they're a little stricter than I am." The girl nods her head as she finally gives up struggling. "I don't want to waste this roll of electrical tape," Seth says looking at the roll in his hand, "so let's use it." He starts wrapping her up from above her breasts all the way down her legs in a spiral pattern, making good on his promise of ending the roll. He flicks the small cardboard tube down the aisle and turns back to his captive. "You can just relax for now… I'll be back later." He does another pantomimed tip of the hat and leaves her wrapped like a cocoon on the floor of the aisle.

The girl worms her way onto her stomach, grunting loudly with each thrust of her upper body and legs, trying to find a more comfortable position to spend the ensuing hours of bondage.

As he walks down the aisle Seth thinks to himself, _Thankfully she's so easy to coerce into anything. Dave is gonna get it later._


	6. Chapter 6- Rough Time for Jade

**A/N: Time for another installment. Thanks for the reviews I got from chapter 5 :). Also, I cannot believe I already have more than 4000 views on this story... almost 1000 more than my "New Student, New Life" story which was posted much earlier. Pretty ridiculous.**

**New favorite from R5er4Life0414, thank you very much. **

**This was my second favorite part to write (behind Tori's portion which will be next) so I hope you all enjoy. It has a good amount of foul language but what would you expect from Jade? Feel free to review, favorite/follow if you already haven't... it's always appreciated and keeps me coming back :). Not entirely of course but you get the idea haha.**

* * *

In the hardware aisle with hundreds of feet of rope littering the floor, Jade lies prone, her ankles tied and her wrists tied tightly behind her, grunting and struggling as much as she can. Nearby, Mike continues to measure the coils of rope and laying them out for use on the voluptuous damsel.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Jade shouts at the calm man. "I'm going to hurt you so much that you won't remember a feeling other than pain."

Mike chuckles to himself, "Big talk from a teenage girl… do you kiss your girlfriends with that mouth?"

Jade's expression widens, "What did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing… I just figured guys your age wouldn't be able to put up with your crummy attitude." This causes Jade to struggle and curse, prompting Mike to place his boot upon her back to keep her still. "Relax… you're going to need the energy when I'm done with you."

Jade grits her teeth, "I swear, if you tie any more ropes around me, I'll−"

"You'll what?" Mike interrupts. "Knee me in the groin? Make my teeth bleed?" He bends down and pulls her hair roughly. "Seeing what you did to my buddy, I'm gonna make sure you can barely move by the time I'm done with you." He starts wrapping the green rope around her elbows, securing them tightly together behind her to the point they're almost touching.

Jade groans loudly from the stress, "Oh, you asshole."

Mike smacks her ass firmly, causing Jade to curse again. "Watch that mouth of yours, little girl," he laughs, again striking her rear hard. The man takes another length of rope to secure her forearms together, then untying her wrists just to rebind them to make sure the knots are still tight. Mike grabs a long length of rope, holding it and swinging the ends of it into Jade's face and letting it rest on her head, basically taunting her helpless state. "This rope is really long, must be fifty to seventy-five feet." He wraps the rope under her breasts and over her arms, pulling it tightly by pressing his foot into her back and wrenching the rope. Jade groans deeply, feeling the rope restrict her movement greatly. The rope is then wound around her body, above and below her breasts and around her stomach to further bind her arms to her body.

The raven-haired damsel grits her teeth and stares daggers at her captor. "I don't care what it takes; I will find you and kill you when I get out of this."

Mike kneels down in front of Jade, grabbing her cheeks in his hand and pressing them together mockingly. "It will be pretty hard to get to me when you're behind prison bars, jailbird." He lets go of her lips and then slaps her hard in the face.

The girl gasps then looks back at him smirking. "Just as I thought, you're apparently weaker than my friend Robbie."

The man shakes his finger at her, "I won't fall for your mocking and drop my guard." He walks over and grabs another length of rope and wraps it around her waist, threading the coil through her legs and then threading it between her ample breasts and through the rope above them. The man then pulls the rope taut, sending the rope through the harness below her breasts and pulling it tight, causing his captive to moan loudly and her cleavage to show prominently from her corset. After knotting the rope, he brings it back through her legs, sending it through some of the ropes behind her and knotting it off. The rope is now pulling tightly in both directions, putting a lot of pressure on the girl's crotch and causing her skirt to ride up. Mike uses his foot to roll the damsel onto her back, using another length of the cotton rope to bind her thighs tightly together, going all the way from below her ass to above her knees. The man cinches the rope through the middle to prevent it from loosening and falling off.

Jade groans and grunts again as the man ties up her lower legs with another rope. "I think you made your point you psycho. I'm sure there are more helpless teenage girls outside; you should go look for some," she says through gritted teeth.

"You think I'm stupid enough to go outside?" He grabs her ass firmly, eliciting a gasp from his prisoner. He continues to wrap the rope around her ankles, also threading the rope through the heels of her boots and around her feet, completely binding them together.

Jade flips her long black locks out of her face and grunts, "Hey sicko, you can stop now, I can't move. Couldn't you have just handcuffed all of us to a pole or something? You guys are sick."

Mike laughs, "There's no way we'd just do handcuffs. You dress kinky enough that you probably know how to escape a pair of simple cuffs, am I right?" The girl rolls her eyes, knowing she's practiced escaping steel multiple times in the solitude of her bedroom. She had to admit this guy knew how to tie a girl up. With all the rope surrounding her curvaceous body, there was no way she could move her hands enough to pick at any knots. Mike moves over to the pile of ropes, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Why not try and struggle for me? Show me some of that attitude. Or are you too weak and pathetic to do anything?"

The jab sparks the anger in the bound girl, causing her to thrash around, her legs moving wildly side to side. This causes Mike to laugh, applauding in jest as the girl rocks back and forth on her stomach. After a short struggle, Jade starts to take some deep breaths, groaning and growling at her captor. "Are you satisfied, asshole?"

Mike smiles and grabs something from the pile of ropes on the floor, "Yeah, kinda. Your struggling just tells me you still have some motion. We'll need to fix that." He kneels down in front of the angry damsel. "But first, I think it's about time I shut your fuckin' mouth." He pinches her nose to make her open her mouth wide, cramming a large black ballgag behind her teeth, effectively silencing her. He buckles the gag tightly behind her head then slaps her in the face. "Finally, I don't have to listen to your dirty mouth." He stands up, grabbing her hair and pulling it up, causing the girl to breathe deeply through her nose. "Time to add some more rope… if you disagree, say something."

Jade tries cursing and telling her captor unspeakable things, but the gag does its job and nothing escapes her lips except for mmphs and a little drool.

"That's what I thought," the man says while grabbing another length of rope. He threads the rope through the mess of ropes on her back, cinching it and moving it down through her legs above her ankles. He then brings the rope around, creating a hogtie and sending the rope back to where it started. "Let's see how much we can get with this," Mike says while pushing her feet towards her head, pulling hard to tighten the hogtie and arch the prisoner's back.

A long moan and heavy breathing come from Jade as the hogtie is tightened mercilessly. Mike brings the rope over her right shoulder, threading it between her breasts and putting it through the multiple ropes underneath them. He pulls up on the rope, putting more pressure on her large chest, eliciting another moan from his prisoner. The rope then goes over her left shoulder and through the coil around her waist, making a knot after doing so. Mike then manhandles the girl in order to wrap the rope continuously around her body, rolling her around and groping her breasts relentlessly.

"How does that feel, bitch?" Mike says pressing her cheeks together. Jade closes her eyes and lets out a long groan, a large glob of slimy drool escaping from behind the gag, eventually falling to the floor. "I'm gonna need a cart or something to transport you to the middle of the store later. I think it's safe to say you're screwed little girl."

Jade glares at him, breathing hard, her muscles aching from the brutal constrictions. She watches as he moves around behind her where she can't see and feels his rough hand grab her ass yet again. Then, she feels his hand move to her clit and feels him massage it gently, causing her to moan loudly into her gag and drool more. She closes her eyes and groans, angry and embarrassed her own plan led to this. She even liked bondage but could barely tolerate how strict this hogtie was, not to mention she'd rather be tied up by someone else currently in the store. For now, she just had to endure this pervert's desires until his boss ordered him to stop.

Mike pulls Jade's hair back, simultaneously pulling on her crotchrope and gritting his teeth. "According to my watch, I probably have another half hour with you… lucky me."

She thinks to herself, _Only half an hour… damn it all._


	7. Chapter 7- Tori's Seduction

**A/N: New part! So I have an astounding 5,300+ views... that's around 1,000 more than when I posted Chapter 6. It keeps making me happier and happier that people check out my story, even if they don't favorite or follow. Never would have imagined this many views when I first started posting here.**

**Thanks to The Ladies Man 96 for the new favorite. And thanks to Torigagged and R5er4Life for his review of "Moreeeee!" Haha, well here it is :). My favorite of the individual bondage sessions since Tori is my favorite (if no one caught onto that yet.) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Out of all the girls, Tori and her captor remained in the middle of the store. The brunette sits in a chair, her wrists currently bound in her lap and her ankles wrapped in duct tape. She thinks to herself how familiar this seems, being bound in a chair by some psycho. Tori sighs and looks at Dave who is busy measuring some rope. The shorter man looks over his shoulder and grins, "I'm pretty lucky to have gotten the cutest girl in your group. Of course, it's gonna be equally awesome just tying you up."

Tori rolls her eyes at him, "You know, there's no guarantee the cops would believe your so-called plan to frame us."

"I trust the boss's plan, plus how could I pass up an opportunity like this?" the man says while walking over to the seated girl, black rope in hand. He ties her body to the back of the chair, pulling very tightly to make sure there's no slack. This causes Tori to groan as he wrenches the rope against her.

Tori sighs, "Well, I guess I can't talk you out of it." The man turns around to grab some more rope, when the brunette crafts an idea in her head. _He did say I was the cutest one in the group… Maybe I can use that against him._ "Well, since you're going to be tying me up for awhile, I guess I can just try to enjoy it."

Dave raises his eyebrows upon hearing this, "Heh, that's more like it. You can trust me; I won't make it too bad for you."

Tori flashes a smile at him, "Well, how nice." The man unties her wrists but quickly forces her arms over the back of the chair so her wrists are behind the chair. He crosses her wrists and uses the rope to bind them together again, using some of the coil to wrap around her stomach. "You know, for a criminal, you're actually pretty cute…" she looks away shyly.

Dave smiles, "Well, thanks… Tori, right?"

She smiles, "You remembered, how sweet!" Tori thinks to herself, _This is already going so well. _"You know, you should probably add some more rope."

"I was getting there," the man says while grabbing another rope. He ties her elbows tightly behind her and uses the rest of the long length of rope to go above and below her breasts, creating a simple harness. "How's that feel?"

"A little tight, but I don't mind," the brunette says, winking.

Dave grabs another length of rope, threading it between her breasts. The captive opens her mouth wide in surprise, feigning excitement.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" she asks.

Without saying anything, he pulls down on the rope, cinching the harness tightly, and then goes over one shoulder, threading it through her elbows and pulling up on them. The girl grunts loudly as her elbows are forced uncomfortably higher. The rope then passes over her other shoulder and through the middle of her breasts once again. "There… any movement of your arms is going to make that rope between your breasts even tighter. I must say it looks amazing," he says bluntly.

Tori grits her teeth as she feels the bindings do what he described. "Yeah, I feel it. You're quite the artist," she says flatteringly. The brunette pulls her arms back again and feels the pressure on her chest. She watches as the man grabs a roll of duct tape.

"Time for your legs," he says as he pulls some of the tape off the roll loudly. He lifts her thighs forcefully off the chair, wrapping a plentiful amount of the sticky tape around them. He then puts her legs back down and sticks them to the seat, preventing her from lifting them up. Being satisfied with her upper legs, Dave moves to her calves and ankles, binding them together as well with the silver tape. After finishing, he steps back and looks at his trussed up prize. "Be right back," he says to his captive.

Tori smiles at him until he passes out of sight then groans loudly as she becomes readily aware of how tightly she is in bondage. Her chest heaves up and down as she breathes, trying to become a little more comfortable. _God, this hurts. I'm gonna be stuck like this for hours. Maybe someone else can get free early and untie us all. _She sees Dave return down the aisle, a large mirror being towed behind him. He places it in front of her and then walks behind her, taking her head in both hands and making her look at her own bound figure.

"Look at yourself and tell me that doesn't look amazing… your whole body all tied up and helpless."

She looks at how intricately woven the ropework is and grins slightly. "It does look amazing. You're really good at this." She even admits to herself how good she looks all tied up, but inside she's still focusing on her plan. She decides now is as good a time as any. "You know, what do I even call you? Every artist has a name," she says winking at him.

He frowns at her, "You don't have to call me anything…" he holds up a large wad of cloth and the duct tape from before, "not after I shove this in your mouth."

Her eyes widen, knowing the gag will prevent her from getting a name. The cloth in his hand is practically touching her lips when she speaks up. "Wait! I mean, before you gag me, I need to tell you something." She thinks of only one way to trick him. "Come closer," the girl says seductively.

Dave's eyebrow rises and he puts the objects down, moving his ear closer to her lips.

"Closer still," she repeats.

He moves in even closer, looking into her eyes.

Tori makes her move, planting her lips firmly on her captor's own, closing her eyes and selling the 'passion' she feels.

Dave is surprised at what just happened, but closes his own eyes and returns the kiss. He thinks to himself, _Holy shit, I'm so lucky. She's really into this… she's really into you._

Tori continues to hold the kiss, eventually forcing her tongue into her captor's mouth. She feels his tongue and then feels his hand move down to her crotch, slowly massaging it and causing her to moan with pleasure. She breathes hard and breaks the kiss, "Oh my, please, what can I call you?"

The man, still kissing her neck and now groping her breasts answers, "Call me Dave or whatever you want, babe."

She smiles, "Dave huh? I'd rather just call you… SUCKER!" she shouts.

The man's eyes shoot open and he sees his captive smiling deviously, quickly realizing he just told her his name. "You… bitch!" He grabs the cloth from the floor and forcefully shoves it in her mouth, quickly wrapping the duct tape around her head continuously. "You just played me, didn't you kid?" He tears the tape off as Tori laughs into her gag. Dave rubs his hand through his hair, "Shit, we're in trouble." The man runs off to another aisle, leaving Tori tied tightly to the chair, sore but satisfied her plan worked.


	8. Chapter 8- What to Do, What to Do

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for your patience in waiting for this next part. I've been dealing with illness for some time now (headache, body aches, coughing) so I haven't really checked Fanfiction for awhile or felt up to posting this. But now it's here! I'm nearing the end of the original cut of this story before the new ending starts coming into play so I'll let you all know when it's brand new material. **

**Thanks HerMajesty85, JULI2996, kimborox619, mnash123, and Fanfic-Reader88 for favoriting/following my story since the last update! Also, thanks to HerMajesty and Beobachter for their reviews... I always appreciate them :).**

**We join the story in the aftermath of Dave's blunder so now we'll see how things unfold. We also have more fun with Cat and Jade in this part so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Seth paces back and forth in thought, the four girls all bound and gagged in their previous positions down the aisle from the group of men. Dave watches Seth nervously as he paces knowing he made a mistake. He smiles after a moment and looks to Seth.

"I know you have a plan to get us out of this dilemma, you always have something up your sleeve."

Seth stops in front of Dave, an angry look on his face, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I do something I regret." Dave immediately pantomimes his lips shut and takes a step back. "You guys know that the police will know it's us when those snitches tell them the store was robbed by four guys, one of them named Dave." Dave rubs the back of his neck nervously while the other two nod. "So! Now that our plan to frame these girls is up in smoke 'cause of DAVE here, we need to do something in order to get out of this with our loot and keep the cops off our asses."

Bruce steps up with his "pistol" in hand, "Why don't we just kill them… that would solve all the problems."

Seth glares at him, "How would that help? By putting homicide on our rap sheet?" He slaps the man on the side of the head. "Geez, think for once." Bruce starts to speak but is quickly cut off. "And don't even say we take them with us 'cause that's kidnapping. And we can't just let them go 'cause I'm sure they'd go to the police even under threat of something." He runs his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated at the predicament they're all in.

Mike looks at Seth, "I have a way we could probably get out of this but you're not gonna like it." Seth waves his hand as if telling him to get on with it. "We can still keep the girls here and maybe get them busted for trespassing. But we'd have to leave with nothing stolen to keep us safe from theft. The worst these punks can tell them is we attempted to rob the store but they thwarted our attempt before tying them up in order to keep them from reading our plates or something. They'll look like heroes and we just leave with the security tapes so they can't definitively prove it was us."

Seth puts his hand over his mouth contemplating the plan. "That might actually work. We don't get anything but another chance to elude the police." He looks at the time. "Well, since we don't need the extra time to clean the shelves, let's have a little more fun with the 'merchandise.' He walks by Dave and turns to him. "It's your lucky day." He punches him stiffly in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. "That's for saying MY name out loud earlier. We're even since it's a moot point now," he says, patting Dave on the head. "Mike, go ahead and cut Jade loose. I have an idea for her and the little redhead." He points to Bruce, "Go ahead and let Trina out and let Dave know to do the same once he's composed himself."

Both men go to work releasing and ungagging their respective prisoners. Jade immediately groans once her gag is taken out, all the pressure of her bondage slowly being released as she's untied. She thinks to herself how lucky the men are that she's too exhausted and sore to retaliate once she's out. Cat is also cut from her cocoon of plastic and tape, smiles, and takes a deep breath.

"So are you letting us go?" she says batting her eyelashes at Seth.

"Sorry little one, you're all still staying the night. We're just gonna leave you in a different position." He motions Mike to bring Jade over.

"Let's go see your friend," Mike says pushing her forward slightly. Jade glares at him but slowly makes her way over to them.

Seth turns to Cat, "Go ahead and give Jade here a hug. Looks like she needs one," he says with a chuckle. He also throws a pair of handcuffs to Mike while Cat hugs her friend. Jade just groans and puts her arms around the little girl as well. Just then, she feels her own wrists become handcuffed together by Seth. Mike does the same to Cat's wrists behind Jade's back, keeping the girls from separating from each other.

"What is your plan now?" Jade asks, still slightly exhausted from the intense bondage but still just as angry.

Seth smiles and holds up a large roll of duct tape. "After seeing the position my friend left you in, I figured you would accept this with open arms." Jade just rolls her eyes as she feels a rope wrap around her waist courtesy of Mike. He threads the rope through her legs for another crotchrope but brings it through the chain attaching the wrists of Cat. After knotting it behind Jade's back, he grabs the forearms of Cat and pulls up, causing the rope in between Jade's legs to tighten and grind on her clit. This causes the goth to moan loudly, knowing the more Cat struggles the more she'll moan and hope for more. Mike adds a similar set-up for Cat and steps back. "That should provide some fun for these two," he says with a laugh.

Seth then throws a roll of duct tape to Mike after grabbing a roll of his own. They both start to wrap the girls' legs together separately. Satisfied with the amount he used on Cat's legs, Seth moves to the girls' upper bodies and starts wrapping more tape around them to pin them tightly together. The girls grunt and struggle as the tape winds around them continuously until they are firmly stuck together.

"Looks like we're almost done with these two," Seth says after looking at the girls' bound state. "Anything else to add?" he says glancing to his partner.

A grin appears on Mike's face as he thinks up an idea. "Yeah, I got something." He grabs a roll of ACE wrap and a roll of white tape. He then walks over to the girls and smiles. "Pucker up ladies," he says with a grin.

Cat assumes the position but Jade just rolls her eyes and groans, "If you think I'm going to kiss you, you're crazy. I wouldn't even be able to considering how close Cat and I are tied together."

"I'm not the one you're going to be putting your lips on." Mike subtly glances towards Cat which Jade picks up on.

"You are so perverted," Jade says angrily. "We're not going to put on a show for you."

Mike frowns and forcefully presses their faces together, making sure the girls' lips are firmly locked together. He nods to Seth who takes the ACE wrap and starts winding it tightly around their heads, preventing them from breaking their lip-lock. Mike then takes the roll of white tape and wraps it over the ACE wrap, providing more support so they can't wriggle out of it. Mike laughs, "It would have been easier if you just obeyed me." He forcefully pushes the back of Jade's head, further pressing their lips together. Jade and Cat both moan from the intensity, unable to stop kissing even if they wanted to. Jade also feels Cat give her ass a squeeze, moaning a little more due to surprise.

Jade thinks to herself, _I guess Cat is pretty kinky too, just like me and Tori. Maybe being stuck here won't be so bad_.

The two men lower the captives to the ground causing them to squeal and struggle, leaving them on their sides. Seth takes a deep breath, "Don't struggle too much or someone might wind up on top of the other."

"Unless you girls like that sort of thing," Mike says with a laugh. The two men leave to rejoin their group.

Jade moans and struggles a little more, extending her wrists purposefully to pull up on the crotchrope between Cat's legs. This causes Cat to squeal loudly and also kiss Jade more deeply. The voluptuous damsel loves the feeling of her friend's moist lips over her own, starting to enjoy her position a lot more than the previous one that freak left her in. Knowing the crooks' crime was pretty much busted made the moment easier to enjoy as well.


	9. Chapter 9- Parting Shots

**A/N: So we have reached the end of the original draft of this story. I DO have a couple chapters written for after this part, but unfortunately, it isn't completely finished yet. So that means I'll have yet another story that will have longer breaks in between updates. Hopefully it doesn't turn anyone away but so far people have been very nice about it :).**

**Thanks to Play Station Lover, blackflamesword4, and inuyasha'syami for favoriting and Cooch101, Theblackfriend1, and ellie813 for following! Thanks to a guest and Jakarie for the reviews! Feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really enjoyed writing the latter half of this part and you may be able to figure out why ;P.**

* * *

Mike and Seth walk back to Bruce who has already started tying Trina to a handcart, her wrists, elbows, stomach and torso tightly bound to the mechanism. Her thighs are also tightly tied with rope and bound to the cold metal and Bruce is in the middle of tying her calves and ankles the same way when he hears his partners' footsteps.

"Looks like she'll be easier to transport now," Mike says laughing.

"Yeah, she was a handful carrying her here before," Bruce says. "Now if we need to move her again, she won't be able to put up as much of a fight." He pulls the last knot very tightly, causing Trina to shriek.

"Come on, you guys have had your fun. Now let us go and you can make your getaway," Trina pleads.

"We're almost done you big baby," Bruce says finishing up the knot he was working on. He grabs a large roll of plastic packing wrap and tapes the beginning of it onto Trina's stomach. He and Seth then go to work wrapping her tightly and completely to the handcart, her body being tightly compressed to the steel. The whole while Trina groans as she watches her body become mummified, finding it more difficult to breathe with each pass around her voluptuous figure.

Seth hands Bruce a black ballgag, the same one used earlier on Jade. Saliva can still be seen around the large orb as he brings it closer to Trina's mouth.

"Is that drool?!" Trina protests. "Don't you even−"

Bruce wipes some of the goop on Trina's face, causing her to groan loudly and become infuriated. Before she can cuss out the goon, he stuffs the gag into her mouth, tightening it behind her head brutally. "Gagging is always the best part; I can't stand to hear these girls' voices."

Seth and Mike laugh, then Seth pats Bruce on the shoulder. "Go ahead and wheel her over to the two lovebirds over there," he says motioning to Jade and Cat. Bruce does that while Seth and Mike go over to Dave, who has tied Tori's elbows and wrists tightly behind her. She is sitting on the ground with her thighs, calves, and ankles tied as well with rope.

Tori looks up and smiles when Seth walks up. "How does it feel knowing I foiled your plan? Too bad you have this idiot as a partner, huh?" she says laughing. Dave winds his hand back to hit her but Seth grabs it.

"Oh, man up Dave. You had that coming." He turns to Tori, crouching down in front of her so he's face to face with her. "I'm not happy, I'll admit that. You cost us quite the score tonight." He grabs her around the body, forcing her to stand on her feet. "But at least we get to leave you all tied up for the rest of the night." He lifts her on his shoulder, causing her to shriek as she loses touch with the ground. He starts moving toward the other girls while Dave and Mike each give her a hearty slap on the ass. She is set down on her feet near the others, forcing her to regain her balance quickly by hopping and squirming.

Dave walks up to her with a mischievous grin on his face. "Since you embarrassed me, I think I deserve a little retribution."

Tori raises one eyebrow inquisitively. "What? Like this isn't embarrassing enough for us?" Dave unbuttons her jeans and lowers her zipper. "Wh− what are you doing?!"

He then pulls down on the waistline, revealing her black panties. Due to the rope around her thighs, the jeans can't go any farther but her ass is now prominent.

"You sick bastard!" Tori screams at him.

Dave then tries taking off the long-sleeved checkered shirt but the ropes around her arms pins it down. He is content with letting it hang down, revealing her shoulders and upper arms. Tori begins to struggle more, not happy with the sudden return of Dave's confidence. Bruce sets up a ladder behind Tori and then ties a rope between her wrists. Mike ties a crotchrope onto her with a long rope, the feeling even more intensified with the reduced amount of fabric adorning her legs. Bruce climbs the ladder holding both ropes and ties them around a low-hanging beam, creating an uncomfortable strappado and an even stricter crotchrope.

Tori moans loudly as her arms are raised up behind up and she feels the rope between her legs even more. "Oh my god, this is ridiculous."

Dave puts his hand under her chin and pushes it up, forcing her to lock eyes with him. "That's what you get for fucking up our plan. Throw me the other ballgag," he says to Seth.

Tori grits her teeth and flips her hair out of her face. "We will find out who you all are. My dad's a cop! He won't be happy you all did this to his little girl."

The guys all look at each other, unhappy with the new proclamation. Seth just laughs, "It doesn't matter. A cop's a cop. There's no way he'll find us. Just gag her and let's get out of here."

Dave inserts the large red ballgag into her mouth and buckles it tightly. Tori mmphs in protest and breathes hard. She looks around and finally notices her friends' predicaments. She eyes her sister Trina fully mummified to the handcart, globs of saliva dripping from the large black ballgag in between her lips. She isn't struggling a whole lot, the plastic wrap plus the rope binding her to the cart itself keeping her still. Then she sees Cat and Jade tied together on the floor, their faces pretty much touching and bodies grinding against each other. Tori wonders what's going on underneath the gag where their lips usually are. She's thankful her ass isn't sticking out where her friends can see it easily. That is, until she sees the mirror Dave had before being wheeled down the aisle. The men place it behind her, casting a reflection of her large ass.

"Looky there girls. Now you have another thing to stare at while you're bound for awhile longer," Mike says.

Tori groans as Jade looks in the mirror, her eyes widening almost instantly. Tori feels herself blush, thinking to herself that the goons were right and she was pretty embarrassed. As Tori moans from exhaustion, she watches as drool bubbles under her lips and falls to the floor below her.

Seth and the men pick up their belongings and the plastic bag with the girls' phones. Bruce takes the bag and hangs it around Trina's neck. "Ya'll can keep your phones… not like you'll be able to use 'em in jail," he says with a hearty laugh.

Seth does a final "tip of the hat" before they run for the back exit, leaving the girls thoroughly bound, waiting for morning when they'll be discovered.


	10. Chapter 10- The Aftermath

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am back with the newest part of this story. After a couple re-writes, it is MUCH longer than my usual chapters so I hope it appeases you all haha. Over 10,000 views now! Really cool of you all to stop by. Thanks to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan for favoriting/following and thanks to Jakarie for the lone review :).**

**An update, or rather a promise, for my other story "New Student..." Being that my Thanksgiving break is a week and a half away, I plan on getting through a new chapter for that ready for posting by the end of the break. I know it's been far too long for an update on that but I just wanted you all to know in case you've read it and were wondering about it.**

**I really like this chapter after the re-writes. Please let me know what you think could happen in the following chapters or what you hope might happen. It might give me some inspiration for writing even though I have an image of where I want to go with this. The remainder of the story shouldn't be too long I suspect, maybe a few chapters. But please let me know if you liked this in any case :).**

* * *

Tori sits in a chair in a small room; there's a table in front of her and on the other side of that another chair. An interrogation room… Tori had seen one before when she was younger; her dad had given her a tour on "Bring your daughter to work day" and she remembered watching, through the one-way glass, her dad's partner talking to some guy. Of course now she knows this is where criminals were taken for interrogation. She grows sad as she imagines what might happen if the police don't believe her story, the true story. She leans back in her chair, the foiled robbery from the night before almost feels like a dream at this point. About thirty minutes after the goons headed for the hills, Wanko's Warehouse security guards arrived to check out the store before the big opening. What a shock for them to see all the girls trussed up in the middle of the store. Tori remembers how embarrassed she felt and rubs her arms. As embarrassing as it was to be found like she was, she was so grateful to be freed from her bonds. The position she was left in, not to mention the amount of saliva that fell from her lips, was excruciating. At least she decided to wear a long sleeve shirt last night; the rope marks around her arms weren't as bad as Jade's looked when she was sitting next to her in the police car. A furious look appears on her face; she hates that that slime-ball Seth was right about the cops arresting them all for trespassing. Even so, she was just waiting for a chance to explain the whole story to the cops. No doubt they were talking to her friends too. Hopefully, their stories would convince the police to start tracking down the real crooks.

The door opens and Tori sits up straight and watches as the officer who enters is her father. The brunette swallows hard; she doesn't know if he's angry or worried since his back is to her while closing the door. Her father David finally turns around and locks eyes with her as he takes his seat across from her. A feeling of nervousness grows inside the girl so she speaks up first. "Daddy, I can explain−"

David raises his hand, causing the girl to go quiet. Tori's anxiety grows; she's never heard her father yell at her before so she braces herself for it. Instead, her father just sighs and closes his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, baby. I'm sure you were scared of what might have happened to you. You were smart to just listen to those four and not try anything stupid." Tori nods silently, a couple tears falling from her eyes as she relives the events quickly in her head. "I just came to see how you were… I'm not allowed to interrogate any of you since you and Trina were involved." He gets up and Tori runs over and embraces him tightly, the father kissing the top of her head. "And don't worry, no one's going to be arrested. I'm sure with the information you have they'll let you all go with a warning. That and I have a little pull around here," he says authoritatively with a slight wink.

Tori smiles, "Thanks Daddy, you're the best."

"You're still grounded for what you did though," he says bluntly.

Tori nods, "I figured as much." The two hug for a little longer before Mr. Vega exits, leaving Tori again alone in the small room. A couple new officers enter the room and start asking her questions. She feels like she's being put through the wringer with the amount of queries thrown at her, but her details seem to make the officers happy. After letting them know the name of one of the goons, one of the officers, a heavyset man with a gray mustache named Officer Baldwin, sets down his notepad and puts his hands together into fists, looking at the teenager.

"Well, now we have two of their names, thanks to you and your red-headed friend."

Tori smiles knowing that the information was helpful. "That's good news, right? You can find them now?"

"Well, it's enough to know it's the same four guys we've been tracking for months now. But we haven't been able to catch them in the act… they have no set pattern and they know how to stay hidden."

Tori looks puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"They always change their plates or their vehicle with each robbery. Sometimes it's a big store like last night and sometimes it's a mom and pop shop just for fun."

The other officer speaks up, a Hispanic man with slicked back black hair named Officer Ordoñez. "Also, they take the security tapes, if any, with every score. It doesn't give us any evidence except of word of mouth from witnesses. It's not enough for a warrant."

"But we KNOW they were there last night!" Tori retorts angrily.

"We can't PROVE that though," the Hispanic cop replies, trying to quell the girl's fury. "Remember, they got the tapes. If we tried to arrest them, they'd be out in a day."

Tori lies back with disgust on her face; the fact those goons were always a step ahead may mean they will never be caught. After a few more minutes of talking, the police release Tori and she meets up with all her friends, including the boys, in the lobby. Before leaving, they all agree that the girls need a good rest after being thoroughly trussed up all night. Beck offers to take Jade and Cat home and André and Robbie go to the Vega household with Tori and Trina.

* * *

After getting home, Tori and Trina retreat to the solitude of their bedrooms, both exhausted from the previous night's ordeal. Tori closes her door calmly and throws her phone on the bed in front of her. She takes a deep breath and stands in front of her mirror, taking off her long-sleeved shirt to look at the bruising on her arms. Even with the fabric protecting her, the ropes left their mark and she stifles a sob at what those assholes did to her skin. Her legs show the same damage as her arms as she takes off her jeans and slips into her pajamas. She notices more trauma on her stomach as she takes off her undershirt to slip on a new one for bed. Tori takes a deep breath as her phone starts to beep. Glancing at it, she sees the name and decides to answer the call. "Hi, Jade. I was actually just about to sleep," she says, stifling a yawn.

_"You don't even have time to talk to me, Vega?"_ she says teasingly.

Tori raises an eyebrow, wondering why she said it in that tone. "After everything that happened last night, I'm not in the mood. It's just like what happened with Sam and that wasn't even a month ago!"

_"You HAVE been unlucky recently when it comes to getting tied up by people,"_ Jade answers.

"Yeah, what's with that?" the brown-haired girl replies quickly. She thinks to herself how it wasn't nearly as "fun" as it was being bound up with Jade. She did have some feelings for the Goth but being trussed up and humiliated twice in a month was not her idea of a good time. "How are your arms?"

_"I'll be fine… I wear long sleeves many days anyway,"_ Jade says casually. _"So Cat mentioned on the way home that she wants to hang out again tomorrow since last night was a bust. Maybe we could work on our project for class and sit around after it's done?"_

Tori smiles, "Yeah, that sounds nice. I just want to relax today and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be great."

After a couple silent moments, Jade speaks up again. _"So, Tori, I know we haven't talked much about the whole Sam thing…"_ Tori thinks to herself the actuality of that statement. Though she enjoyed kissing Jade, and had a feeling her friend liked it too, she swept it under the rug to avoid embarrassing herself. _"But if you want to, I'm okay with that."_

Tori takes a deep breath, "Well, I don't really know what to say Jade. We got tied up together, we made out a bit, we got rescued," she said convincingly, even though her heart beat faster at the thought of Jade's lips against her own. "I was pretty embarrassed about the whole thing so I didn't even want to talk about it afterwards."

_"Well I have to admit, you're a pretty good kisser, Vega,"_ the black-haired girl replies. _"Not that I like throwing out compliments to you, but I don't lie," _she adds, trying to sound less complimentary.

Tori's face turns bright red at Jade's comment. "Well thanks, Jade," she stammers. "I… guess I enjoyed kissing you too." Tori's hand immediately covers her blushed façade even though Jade can't see it, regretting saying her thoughts out loud. She hears a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Ok, I really want to sleep now. Just come over around noon," she says, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

_"Alright, Vega, we'll see you then. Oh, one more thing,"_ the Goth adds.

"Yeah?"

_"Nice ass,"_ Jade states simply before the line goes dead. Tori groans and tosses her phone next to her pillow, falling in her bed and hoping she isn't teased too much the next day.

* * *

The following afternoon, Tori, Jade, and Cat are sitting in the Vega's living room. Having already finished their assignment, the girls are having some lunch and talking about whatever comes to mind. After getting some water from her refrigerator, Tori turns around and sees Jade wink at her.

Tori giggles nervously, "Why did you just wink at me, Jade?"

"No reason really," the girl says coolly with a smirk on her face. "Except that your ass looks great in those jeans."

Tori's mouth hangs open and she blushes just as much as the previous night. Cat just laughs gleefully as Tori covers her face to conceal her humiliation. "Why did you just say that so bluntly?"

"Well, those guys did make you show it off to us the other night," Cat states matter-of-factly.

"Vega, relax," Jade butts in. "Honestly, you should be proud of it. You are a good dancer after all."

Jade's comment lessens the embarrassment but Tori still sits down in a huff next to her black-haired friend. "It doesn't mean I like to be objectified, Cat," she says to the red-haired girl. She turns her head to her friend next to her, "And thanks," she says with a small grin. "So enough about me… have you guys thought of anyway we can catch those goons?"

Cat raises her eyebrows, "Wait, we were supposed to think of a plan? I'm not good at tests!" she says worriedly.

"You heard what the police said, Tori," Jade says, placing a hand on her friend's forearm. "They're probably in a different state by now."

"I don't care!" Tori says with anger. "We can't just let those perverts get away with they did!"

Jade frowns a little, "No, we can't. But what can we really do? It's been over 24 hours already; they could be in Washington by this point."

The Latina frowns, "Maybe you're right. But I just wish we could figure out a way to help the police get those bastards," she says with anger.

Jade places a consoling hand on Tori's shoulder when their red-headed friend shrieks in glee.

"Oh my god!" Cat exclaims loudly, looking at her phone.

The two girls flinch in surprise at the sudden outburst. "What is it, Cat?" Tori asks worriedly.

"The Electric Station in San Diego is having a clearance sale next week! I want a new TV for my room," she says with a giggle.

Tori's eyes widen and her eyes meet Jade's. "Maybe those guys will hear about the sale!" she says excitedly.

"There's no way they'd try it," Jade reminds the brunette. "Why would they bother staying in California?"

"Who cares?! We need to let the police know!" the newly invigorated Latina shouts. She grabs her keys off the kitchen table before opening the front door. "Can you drive us there, Jade, please?"

Jade sighs and stands up. "Yeah, sure." The girls all exit and head to the police station to give them the new information.


End file.
